Extinguished Flames, Cold Ashes
by Fuzzy Orange
Summary: Naruto is having a great time, he has passed th academy and is now doing real ninja missions, even though they were D-ranked. He has met up with an enemy who decided that he wasn't worth killing at the time being, so Naruto was spared. Kyuubi seemed to know this mysterious powerful man, who could scare even the Kyuubi? Strong/Super!Naruto Smart!Naruto, with one Bleach thing.


Extinguished Flames, Cold Ashes.

Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfiction that I've written, so please taket hat into consideration.  
I have yet to decide on a name (Extinguished Flames, Cold Ashes is just too lame…) so I'd love it if you guys could give me some suggestions! :D

Anyways, you know the drill: **I do not own Naruto or any of the series that I throw in, I own nothing and this is just for entertainment.**

So this _is _going to be a _strong_ Naruto story, so he isn't godlike (defeating enemies like Nagato/madara with a glare), but he's miles above the strength of an average shinbi, and light-years away his strength in canon.  
About a pairing… I don't know, I don't really like Hinata pairings (sorry), and the same goes for Sakura pairings (she's fine later in Shippuden though).  
Practically anyone else is acceptable, make your opinion heard in the reviews; thank you *subtly manipulating you to leave a review*…

And one last thing: I don't have a beta, nor is English my native language, so you may expect some errors. Just don't be a bitch about it.  
Maybe I should also warn you… There will be gore and cussing and such, so this is not a recommended read for extremely weak-minded people.

Thanks.

[()]

A blonde boy was sitting all alone by his table; he was eating breakfast to prepare for the upcoming exams. You see this little boy wanted to be a shinobi, and for him to be able to become that he needed to pass the Shinobi Academy. The blondes glacier blue eyes shifted to a window, looking out over the poor, rundown street that was called The Red District in which he was forced to live in.  
Why did his parents buy a home in such a bad part of town one might ask? Well you see, the little boy named Naruto was an orphan. Born on the very day of same time as a great demon by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked his home, Konoha. The Kyuubi was extremely powerful, his power was almost infinite. A being made up of pure energy, or chakra as it is called. The 75ft tall demon fox attacked Konoha without seemingly any reason, not that bloodthirsty demons usually needed one, or perhaps the very fact that they were bloodthirsty demons _were _their very reason..?  
The blonde sighed and put on his baggy navy blue T-shirt, he could never afford the right size, so everything came out a little bit wrong. But along with his pants of the same color it came out looking alright.  
He was 12 years old and stood at about 5'1, pretty tall for his age, with spiky blonde hair that was sticking out in every direction. He put on his goggles and prepared to take farewell of them as of today there would be something else priding his forehead… If everything went according to plan that is.

He walked to the Academy with a smile on his face as he thought about the things he would be able to do once he was a Genin, he'd be able to go to the shinobi part of the library, he'd be able to buy whatever he wanted; including alcohol!... Not that he'd misuse that and go get drunk as soon as he was done with the academy…

He reached the door to his classroom and took in a deep breath before letting it out, steeling his nerves and walking in.  
He sat in his usual place, the pressed against one of the windows as he waited for the exam to begin.  
People began to flood in and soon someone took the one beside him, it was Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha, the Prodigy, and probably also the soon to be Rookie of the Year… Naruto glanced at him and Sasuke just ignored him, Sasuke used to be such a happy kid, but it all changed one night when his older brother Itachi had slain their whole clan. Leaving only Sasuke, Itachi used some sort of technique and tortured his own little brother.

"_what a monster, to do such a thing to someone so young, someone he's even related to!" _Naruto thought, he couldn't understand _why_ Itachi would slay his own clan; the thing Naruto wanted the most in his life was a family, he'd do anything to have that family bond with someone. "_To be able to rely on someone and receive love in that way surely must be something special…"_  
And so, ever since that day, Sasuke had retreated into a shell of hate and depression, only answering people with grunts or the rare "yes" or "no" or "go away".

"Go away Ino-pig!" came a high-pitched screech out from the corridor, this was the voice of one Haruno Sakura, one of the two "Sasuke's Self-Proclaimed True Love"…  
"No way Forehead!" Came the slightly less screeching sound of the other true love of Sasukes, that was Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka clan.

With a sigh Naruto rested his head in his arms as he tried to catch some rest until his teacher, Umino Iruka, could start the exams.  
He was resting very comfortably until the sound of one _very _angry girl reached his ears, "Naruto! Get out of that chair!" Naruto merely groaned as this was nothing new to him; the girls always screamed at the person sitting next to Sasuke… "I want that seat, so move out of it!" she continued.

He looked at her and gave his reply after a couple of seconds…  
"No."

She looked at him strangely before anger appeared on her slightly pale face, anger at being denied what she thought of as "her's".  
She was just about to smack him on the head when Iruka walked in and yelled out for everyone to sit down.  
Sakura glared at Naruto before finding another seat.  
_"So she dislikes me now, eh?"_ he mused to himself _"Well, no skin off of my back…"_

"Welcome everybody to the exam!" Iruka began "First of all I'd like to say that I'm very proud over all of you, this have been a great year and I'm certain that you will make great additions to Konoha's ranks!" Proud smiles were etched to the students' faces as they heard him complement them. "Now then, I'm going to call you out and you're going to perform three jutsus and then Mizuki and I are going to decide if you have passed or not, simple right?" he said with a smile. The students merely nodded with the exeptions of Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru whom was to lazy and just rested on his table, and Akimichi Chouji whom was currently stuffin his face with chips out of nervousness and just generally being an endless hole which could never be satisfied with any amount of food he eats.

"Abidamo Taoji, follow me." Iruka said as he called out the first student.

"Adomba Enrei…"

Naruto toned out the rest of the names until…

"Uzumaki Naruto"  
He got up and walked into the room where the examination was taking place, he noticed that Mizuki frowned at him when he first entered, but then he quickly set up a smile.  
_"Huh, wonder if I've done something to piss him off…" _Naruto thought to himself.  
**"**_**I don't think so kit, you better be keeping a close eye on him, there's something off about him." **_Came the deep and rumbling voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Kurama as he had told Naruto that his real name was.  
Kurama had not always been able to talk to Naruto, but one night that changed due to an incident and now he's sort of like an advisor to Naruto, weird to take advice from an ancient demon whom had killed countless of people; including innocents. But whatever.

"Hello Naruto" Iruka greeted to which Naruto responded with a nod "I'm going to need you to perform three jutsus: The Kawarimi, the Bunshin and the Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto then used kawarimi and switched with a chair behind him before switching back, then he made 2 normal bunshins appear before dispelling them, lastly he henged into Iruka and them back to Naruto.

"Excellent Naruto, good work!" Beamed Iruka with pride as he knew that Naruto had struggled with doing the bunshin jutsu due to his abnormally large chakra reserves.

Naruto smiled and said a thank you while bowing to his two teachers as he received his hitai-ate.  
He threw his old green googles in the trash before tying his forehead protector into a bandana, to cover his vibrant colored hair. Walking out of the little room into the normal classroom; he felt a sense of freedom, of happiness and of relief.

"_**Now that you've got that out of the way, we're finally able to retaliate to any idiots who attack us**_**" **Kurama stated with a bloodthirsty grin, Naruto grimaced, thought he knew it was true; attacking a shinobi of Konoha is considered a crime and now that he's under his surrogate grandfathers command instead of the councils'… He can practically do whatever he want to do in terms of "self-defense"… He could rip out their innards and force it down their throats as they slowly die and-…  
"_No! What am I thinking?!"_ He shook himself out of that lane of thought quickly, it seemed as though Kurama had rubbed off on him a little bit…  
The great demon could of course hear that little stray, morbid thought that passed through Naruto and chuckled darkly. Maybe his host wouldn't be so bad to watch fighting after all…

Naruto had graduated from the Academy in about the middle, he didn't want all the attention that came from being at the top; but neither did he want the fucking mistreatment that everyone seemed to give the ones at the bottom, or "the deadlasts" as they were called.  
He had decided on trying to live a normal life, nothing to fancy and nothing too shabby. Of course having the possibly greatest and most powerful entity in the world in your mind was kind of a big hinder to this.

"Alright! Listen up everyone, I'm now going to tell you about which people are going to be on your team." Everyone sat with rapt attention.  
"Team one consists of Kaediro Mohijou, Takeda Hirori and Teroma Hukaro. Your sensei will be Hekero Tekkoda."  
"Team two will be…" And so he continued to read up names until he got to team seven.

"Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke" The majority of the girls were now leaning forward in anticipation of who will be with the subject of their adoration.  
"Haruno Sakura" He continued, earning a squeal from Sakura and a groan of disappointment from the rest. "And Uzumaki Naruto". Sakura frowned at this but quickly sobered up at the thought of being on the same team as her love.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked back and then snorted and turned away.  
_"Jerk, can't blame him though…"_ Naruto thought to himself.  
**"**_**He's probably gotten everything he ever wanted from the council, since they seem to adore him as much as the pitiful wenches in your class."**_  
_"You're right, so how do you think I should proceed with this newfound problem of arrogance? Should I just challenge him to a match and prove to him that lineage isn't everything, or should I be patient and wait and see?"  
__**"Just defeating an Uchiha doesn't help, I saw it with Uchiha Madara… I would go for the second option."  
**__"Ok, thank you Oh Mighty Kyuubi"_ Naruto said , in which Kurama merely snorted in amusement.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Iruka said, as he finished reading up Team Seven he shot a look of pity towards the Genin-hopefulls.  
This did not go unnoticed by Naruto and Sasuke, they both thought in confusion about why Iruka would pity them as he read up their Sensei's name; was he possibly a bad sensei? Maybe an evil person? They wouldn't know for sure until they met the man though. They would soon discover why Iruka had done so, as 3 hours later there was still no sign of their Sensei…  
All the other Genin-hopefulls had left pretty much 20 minutes after their teams had been read up; except for Team Seven, they had been here for three hours.  
Three hours.  
Three. Fucking. Hours.  
Naruto sat with closed eyes in a calming position, trying desperately to dampen the growing vein of anger on his forehead.  
Sasuke had given up on thinking over different ways of killing his brother and was now practically doing the same thing as Naruto was.

Sakura though, now she was a completely different story; short temper + no patience = bad things when they have to wait three hours for some tardy sensei whom seemingly decided that they just weren't worth his time.

Then the door suddenly opened and a masked man with gravity defying hair poked his head inside the classroom, with a wave of his hand and an eye smile that closed his only visible eye he said "Yo! Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes!" Then he just popped, revealing it to have been a clone.  
Good thing that though, as just a second after three kunai was embedded around where their "sensei" had been, thrown by none other than Sakura.

With a sigh Naruto began walking to the roof, followed closely by an irritated Sasuke and a bloody _furious _Sakura.  
As they got to the roof where their sensei already had taken a seat they sat down infront of him, waiting patiently for his words of wisdom…

.

Not.  
"Who do you think you are?! I'll have you know that I'm none other than Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Sakuya, an esteemed member of the council! I demand that you apologize now!" She screamed in one of the pitches that were so high that they should have been impossible.  
"Maa maa, calm down" Their masked sensei said, "I saw a black cat so I had to take the long way around to the Academy, but on my way a lady asked for my help to return one of her missing kids; she had lost them. So I had so search through the whole village to find him, he was hiding in a shop under the counter. If it wasn't for me being so good I might never have found him." He finished with the very same upwards U eye smile.  
All the genin stood there just mildly shocked at that; did this _jounin _truly believe that they'd believe such a shitty excuse?

But before they could call him out on it he began talking.  
"So now that we all are here, I'd like us to introduce ourselves, who wants to start?" He asked, looking over at them to see if anyone volunteered.  
"Uhm, sensei, can't you start? Just so that we know how to do it" Sakura asked.  
"Sure, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a few dislikes and some likes, my hobbies… You are too young for that" He giggled a little bit at that, "dreams for the future, you're too young for that too." He giggled a bit more at that.  
"So now you go pinky" He said pointing his finger lazily towards Sakura, whom at first got angry at the pinky comment, but quickly pushed that aside.  
"My name is Haruno Sakura, _not_ pinky." She began with a glare causing the silver haired man to chuckle a bit. "My likes are…" She glanced at Sasuke quickly and squealed silently, "my dreams for the future are…" She once again glanced at Sasuke whilst blushing a little bit with a barely held back squeal, Sasuke snorted in disgust at seeing how she behaved; if only she could take her role as a kunoichi seriously…  
"Ok, great, do you have any dislikes?" Kakashi asked her.  
"Lazy people and Naruto-baka!" She said remembering how Naruto had just brushed her off before when she had asked for her to take his seat next to Sasuke.  
Kakashi frowned at that, never good to have hostility within the team…  
"Ok, next. You're up." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes. I have no hobbies. My dream-, no my _ambition _is to kill a certain man and to rebuild my clan." Sakura blushed the last part, hoping that she would be able to help with that.  
"Right, last up, go." He said and looked at Naruto.  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like weapons, complex things and life, I dislike brutes who doesn't try to understand the meaning behind different matters jutsus. My hobby is to create make-shift weapons out of different random materials, to try and study seals and train my chakra control through various methods. My dreams for the future?... I haven't got any real ones yet."  
"Good, now that we all know each other, I have a to tell you something that you will not like. You are not yet Genins, the real test will start tomorrow at 6 in the morning, be at training ground seven. The possibility of you failing is 66%." He said with a serious voice. "Oh, and a little tip: don't eat or you'll throw up!" He said, reverting back to his previous childlike happy voice.  
"Bye!" And with that, he poofed away.

Naruto grumbled a "see you tomorrow…" before walking home, so he's not genin yet eh? Well he isn't going to be stopped by a little test, he can take whatever his sensei will throw at him!  
**"**_**Indeed you will be able to Kit, but relax now and prepare for the supposedly real test tomorrow…" **_Kurama said, Naruto nodded and quickly read some pages in his book on fuinjutsu before going to bed. He didn't understand much about fuinjutsu, he just recently managed to make a small storage seal, but it was thankfully enough for the one item that he hid inside it.

The next morning he got up, made some quick breakfast and then dressed in similar looking clothes, then he jogged to training grounds seven.  
Just one little test, he can do this.  
_"He is a shinobi though, what if I have to kill my team mates or something? I heard that they had to do so in Kirigakure!" _He was nervous, Naruto believed that he could defeat them (Sasuke and Sakura), but he didn't think that he could kill them…  
_**"I'm quite sure that you could find it in yourself to kill that pink haired one…" **_Kurama added comically.  
_"Kurama I'm serious here, I don't want to kill them."_ Naruto thought desperately.  
_**"Kit, Konoha doesn't work in the same way Kiri does, the Sanbi once told me that their village is just simply fucked up. Konoha is weak when it comes to young peoples' minds, the genin, chunin and even some of the jounin are too naïve for the job of shinobi. Kiri breaks those people out of that naivety so that they can be used as killing tools more efficiently, even if Konoha was fucked up like Kiri, you're not that naïve so they wouldn't have anything to break you out of."**_ Kurama said reassuringly.  
Naruto sighed, _"thanks."_.

Naruto got to training ground seven and saw that Sasuke was already there, laying on the branch of a tree, and Sakura was also there, sitting on a bench.  
"Naruto-baka, you're lucky that sensei also is late, or else you would have been late." Said the pink haired girl.  
_"That doesn't make a lot of sense…" _Naruto thought while Sasuke just tried to ignore them both.  
"Indeed, lucky me." Naruto answered a bit nonchalantly.  
In a swirl of leaves their sensei suddenly appeared, "Alright then brats! Let's get ready, I'll explain the details for you" He then gestured to three lunchboxes in his hand (they were in a bag), as you probably can tell; these are lunchboxes, in them there's lunch." The three students sweat dropped at that obvious explanation. "One of them are mine, so only two of you get to eat", he then gestured towards two bells which were hanging of his hip, "the ones who can get a bell gets a lunchbox, understood?" The genin-hopefulls nodded. "And the one who can't get a bell… Goes back to the academy" He added.  
Sakura gasped at that while Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes, "But sensei, that isn't fair!"  
"The ninja world isn't fair, just deal with it." Kakashi answered.

"You have 6 hours to get the bells from me, and remember: Look beneath the underneath…." He then trailed turned on an alarm clock and yelled "Begin!"

[()]

So yeah guys, this is like a sample of what there is to come, and while it might seem as though I'm bashin Sakura, in a way I am. I hate how she was pre-timeskip and I still do. But she won't be a constant bashing figure, and she will get out of the bashing zone.  
Also the introduction scene is one where I usually snort in amusement IRL when I read other stories, 'cuz then Naruto will say something like this:  
My name is Naruto, I like flowers, painting and ramen, I dislike rapists and murderers. OF –FUCKING- COURSE one dislikes a rapist! AND OF –FUCKING- COURSE one dislikes a murderer!  
Don't say such obvious things!  
Why doesn't he dislike pedophiles? Or necrophiles? Or robbers? Or manipulative evil people? Or why doesn't he just hate all the evil people?

And then the thing comes when he hates perverts…

*Sigh*…

One does not just simply say that he dislikes perverts. It of course depends on what level of a pervert one is.  
I don't think it's right when the author writes than Jiraiya accidently falls into a womens bathing area and then gets beaten half to death, sure if he's ogling them when he wakes up, but not just for accidently being there.

Then we have that people try to make Naruto more feminine… I just don't get that, but if that's what people like then I won't judge…  
To all authors out there that are reading this, stop fucking your perfect stories of Evil!Naruto/Dark!Naruto up with stuff like "Hinata came into his life and he saw the errors of his ways" NO! Fuck the tits off. Rape and murder, kill and steal; that's what makes the Evil!Naruto a deal.  
That's a motto I just came up with.

Sorry for ranting, I wrote all of this in the middle of the night in 2-3 hours so it might come out shitty. Sorry.  
Fuzzy Orange is now signing out- NO THAT'S A STUPID THING TO SAY!  
I'm Fuzzy Orange.  
I'm Orange and I'm Fuzzy.

I'm Fuzzy and I'm Orange.

Fuck this, I'm so tired I can't even think.


End file.
